Show Me the Money
Show Me the Money was a short-lived primetime game show that had elements of Deal or No Deal and Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? mixed with Dancing with the Stars by the $1,000,000 dancers. Seven episodes were taped, but only five aired. The Million Dollar Dancers Sabrina Song Mariah Perkins Cara-Lee Knodel Victoria Parsons Yesenia Adame Julianne Hough Lindsay Angier Mimi Karsh Theresa Babosa-Adams Eve Torres Via Au-Hare Hoe Shannon Kane Vanessa Tarazona Gameplay Before the game, scrolls were distributed randomly to thirteen female dancers known as the $1,000,000 Dancers. These scrolls showed 12 different dollar amounts and a symbol representing the "killer card", which was a yellow triangle. The dollar amounts were $20,000 to $220,000 in increments of $20,000, and $250,000. Each turn involved a set of three concealed questions (A, B, and C) with a common initial word or phrase. The player was shown this initial phrase, and picked A, B, or C. The question was read, and the player could either answer it, or pass and pick another letter. The player could pass twice on a turn, but then had to answer the remaining question; a player could not return to a previously passed question. After giving an answer, the player picked a dancer who still had her scroll, which was opened; then the correct answer was revealed. If it showed a dollar amount, it was added to the player's pot for a correct answer or subtracted for an incorrect answer. When the player had given either six correct answers (shown as plus signs on the scoreboard) or six wrong answers (minus signs), each for a dollar amount (killer-card turns were not counted), the game ended and the player won the total in the pot. Thus, the maximum win was the total of the six highest dollar amounts, or $1,150,000. The game could also end prematurely if the pot fell so far below zero that it could not become positive given the possible number of correct answers and dollar values remaining; this occurred at least once. The eliminated player who lost would have his/her final dance. If the Killer Card was revealed, a "sudden-death" question was asked (with no option to pass). On the premiere episode only, only an incorrect answer on a regular question when the Killer Card was revealed would cause the player to face Sudden Death. The player had to answer correctly or else the game ended at once and the player won nothing. A correct answer on the sudden-death question, if asked, allowed the player to continue to the next turn with the pot unchanged. All the plus signs remained intact. Everyone who picked the Killer Card did so on an incorrect answer, and none of them were able to answer the sudden-death question. Inventor Richard Del Rijk Studio CBS Television City, Hollywood, CA Rating Trivia The title of the show was somewhat inspired by a famous line from the classic 1996 film Jerry Maguire where the main title's character (played by Tom Cruise) in his office was forced to shout "SHOW ME THE MONEY!" repeatedly by Rod Tidwell's request (played by Cuba Gooding, Jr.) via telephone. Country singer, actress & Dancing with the Stars pro Julianne Hough was one of the dancers on that show. Yesenia Adame was the caller of another short-lived ABC primetime game show National Bingo Night in 2007. Eve Torres was the winner of WWE's diva search in 2007. In 2007, GSN picked up the rights to rerun the show including the five that aired on ABC plus the remaining two episodes that did not air. The first episode aired on June 12, 2007 while the second episode aired on June 19, 2007. However, on June 26, 2007, the network replaced the series with an episode of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire. It is know that show was pulled due to low ratings for the first two weeks and was replaced by Dog Eat Dog on Tuesday nights for the remainder of the month. There is no indication that GSN will rerun the show again in the future, thus the last two episodes remains to be unaired. The series was also aired in Canada on CH. The show's correct and incorrect answer cues were later used on Don't Forget the Lyrics!. Links Official Website (via Internet Archive) [http://gameshowgarbage.com/ind202_showmethemoney.html Show Me the Money @ Game Show Garbage] YouTube Videos Episode #1 Julianne Hough in Action Alan Pietruszewski Appearance on Show Me The Money 2006 Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Dance Category:Big Prize Category:Endemol Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:2006 premieres Category:2006 endings